That Other Girl
by Strgrl4eva
Summary: The chipmunks are in the 8th grade. Relationships are finally starting to form. Alvin and Brittany might actually be a real couple. Only one thing is standing in her way... that other girl. FINISHED!
1. The Soccer Match Up

Alvin was on fire! The crowd was on its feet, roaring; screaming his name! And the other team… they didn't stand a chance! No way could they break his tight defenses! Not to mention the goalie, who he'd already scored on, not once, but TWICE! There was no doubting it now! Alvin Seville… was the GREATEST!

OK, so the "crowd" only consisted of; one Jeremiah Jenkins, the most uncoordinated guy in the 8th grade class, and Rena Petra who everyone knew had a thing for Simon. And the only ones on the other team were Simon and Rebecca Chandler; Theodore had left awhile ago to raid the concession stand. Oh and there was no goalie… But it's not like those little details even mattered!! _They didn't change a thing,_ Alvin thought with a slick grin.

"Alvin!!!" Simon suddenly called out.

Alvin's thoughts vanished in a puff of smoke. He blinked and looked up, across the field at his older brother.

"It's getting late." Simon reminded him.

"Yeah, can we wrap this up?" Rebecca asked, wrapping one frail hand around her long bleached, blonde hair. She quickly tied it up in a messy bun.

"Fine" Alvin agreed.

He took a deep breath and ran forward, the black and white checkered ball dribbling at his side. Rebecca lunged at him, attempting to steal the ball but Alvin easily avoided her, his baby blue eyes focused one thing. AN EMPTY GOAL

"Simon!!" Rebecca shouted. "Guard the net!!"

The blue clad chipmunk sighed. He hadn't even wanted to play. He'd rather have been at the library, studying with Jeanette…

Alvin grinned as he effortlessly dodged his brother. _It was like he wasn't even trying_, Alvin thought as he raced towards the goal. "Alvin dips right!" The red clad chipmunk called, commentating to himself. "He slides left!!! Alvin carefully lines up his shot! It's gonna be a good one!!! He aims! AND SHOOTS!" Alvin cried releasing a fiery kick.

The ball soared through the air, heading straight for the net. There was no way he was going to miss this one! It slowly lost its speed and began to fall downwards towards the ground. Just as the soccer ball was about to enter the net…

"INTERCEPTION!!!!" Brittany suddenly roared, kicking the ball out of the way.

Alvin's mouth dropped as he watched the ball gradually slide across the field… before coming to an utter stop just out of bounds.

"What you do that for!?" Alvin demanded.

"Nice try, Alvin!" Rebecca cried.

Brittany Miller's eyes snapped at attention at the sound of her voice. "Who's your new…FRIEND" she inquired.

"Oh, hi" Rebecca said, bolding sticking out her hand to shake. "I'm Rebecca and you are…"

Brittany turned and looked down at the girl's hand with absolute disgust. "Brittany" she answered.

"Hmmm…" Rebecca said nodding, slowly taking her hand away. "You Alvin's friend right?"

"BEST friend" Brittany corrected. "We've known each other for YEARS"

"Oh, um… cool" Rebecca said, quickly recovering from Brittany's diss.

"Yeah… And where did … you two meet?" Brittany asked, first pointing at Alvin and then Rebecca.

"Rebecca's in my science class" Alvin explained. "And… we were just playing a little soccer…" He nodded at the net.

"Alvin's really good" Rebecca said with a smile causing Alvin to blush.

"Yeah, I know" Brittany snapped. "I've known him for years. REMEMBER?"

Rebecca nodded slowly, unsure of what to say.

"Rebecca's pretty good too" Alvin commented. "She's thinking about trying out for the team."

"Oh, is she now?" Brittany asked, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Yup, but I probably won't make it." Rebecca said quickly looking down.

"Don't be so modest" said Brittany. "If the boy said you were good, then you must be… good. My sister's the team captain. I'm sure you'll have loads of fun."

Rebecca nodded again as the group slipped into an awkward silence.

"So… um… Brittany…" Alvin finally said. "What are you… um… doing here."

Brittany's gaze instantly softened as she turned to look at Alvin. "I stayed after school and I was wondering if you wanted to walk me home" Brittany explained.

"Yeah, sure" Alvin answered with a wide grin.

They smiled and slowly began walking off the field together. Alvin turned back for a moment. "I'll see you later, Rebecca!" He called over his shoulder.

Rebecca smiled and waved, grinning brightly. "Hey, Simon." she called back, behind her.

The blue clad chipmunk, straightened at the sound of his name. "Hmm… What?" he asked.

"Alvin and Brittany… are they going out?" the girl asked, turning to face him.

"Uh… no. Not really." Simon answered. "I mean they do walk home from school together every day and they hang out a lot in-between class and-"

"So Alvin doesn't have a … girlfriend?" Rebecca asked, cutting him off.

"No, I guess not." Simon answered. "Not officially. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." Rebecca answered, tapping her index finger against her chin mischievously.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Ok… so what do you think? This is just a story to keep me thinking about the chipmunks until I'm ready to finish another fanfic but I like it! How about you guys? Do you think I should continue? Make changes? Any suggestions would be great. And please be honest! But not HARSH! FLAMES ARE A BIG NO! NO!_

_btw. how was that soccer action because if you couldn't tell the closest I've come to a soccer game was watching the movie, 'Gracie' last year._


	2. The Almost Kiss

_Hi! I'm writing this while I'm in English class. I'm supposed to be doing this huge report that I'm already ridiculously behind on but... I'll do that later tonight. I'm just so excited to put more of my work out there. I love writing more than almost anything in the entire world. So this is what I look forward to. Writing more and reading your reviews, so please guys REVIEW. It makes my day!!!!_

_Ok. Here goes nothing.... tell me what you think._

------------------------------------------------

"So... um... Alvin?" Brittany asked, looking up from her math homework.

"Hmm?" Alvin answered as he skimmed over his notes for the third time in a row.

Alvin and Brittany sat together, hunched over the Seville's kitchen table with textbooks, calculators, and graph paper spread around them. For the past hour now they had been studying for Mrs. O' Bryan's algebra test and for once Alvin seemed completely absorbed in his lessons.

"Nothing" Brittany quickly answered, pulling a textbook up over her face to hide her rose red cheeks.

They worked in silence for awhile. The only sound came from the light tip, tap of the keys on the calculator and the occasional churning of a pencil sharpener. Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but she let out a sigh.

"Alvin?" Brittany tried.

"Yeah" Alvin replied, not bothering to look up.

Brittany hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "Are you doing anything this...um... weekend?"

Alvin eyes widened as he slowly turned up his gaze. "Uh... no... why?"

"Well... I was just wondering if-"

Brittany's proposal was interrupted by the loud buzz of the doorbell. The chipmunks sat there, starring at each other; each one unable to speak...to move. It took a second ring to raise Alvin to his feet. "Hold that thought. I'll be right back." He assured her before leaving to answer the door.

Brittany sighed again, starring at the floor. The second he came back she'd ask him... the very second. No, she'd ask him right now...before she lost her nerve. Brittany quickly rose out of her seat and jogged over to the door where Alvin appeared to be talking to someone standing outside. He was nodding, smiling his goofy grin. Who was he talking to?

"Hey, Alvin" Brittany called as she approached. Alvin turned to look at her, giving Brittany a full view of the open door. Her smile disappeared. There standing right outside the door, was Rebecca. In her neighborhood... was Rebecca. In her DOMAIN was REBECCA!

Her grass strain white Keds just barely cover up the "OME" on the Seville's WELCOME mat. Brittany grimaced, taking in her thigh length blue basketball shorts and red tank top. Her long blonde hair was wet and stringy, and her forehead was drenched. _What did she do? Run here?_ Brittany sniffed the air and scrunched up her nose. Grass and Sweat._ Gross_

"Oh, hi Brittany" Rebecca said with a wide smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I come here almost every afternoon." Brittany informed her pointing to her house. "I live right across the street."

"Oh," Rebecca answered as she followed her finger. "That's nice."

"Yup," Brittany nodded. "Question is... what are YOU doing here." Brittany raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Just taking a little jog" Rebecca answered breezily.

_A little jog? _

"And you just 'happened' to show up here?" Brittany asked in disbelief. "Don't you live like fifteen blocks that away?"

"Yeah..." Rebecca answered, dragging out her words. "Well I-"

Brittany huffed. She had had enough of this. The girl had obviously lost her mind... Showing up at the doorstep of one of the most popular boys in school just willy nilly? But lucky for her, Brittany was there to put her back in place. She took hold of the shining gold door knob.

"Well..." Brittany began. "It was nice seeing you again, Becky-"

"It's Rebecca." The girl corrected.

"Like it matters!!" Brittany declared, angry for being interrupted. "Now if that's all you wanted... GOOD-"

Rebecca caught her foot in the door before it had a chance to slam shut. "Actually I was just going to ask Alvin if he was up for a rematch." Rebecca said, looking directly at the male munk.

"Yeah, sure" Alvin answered, avoiding Brittany's fiery glare.

Brittany gritted her teeth. "There's a HUGE test tomorrow." She reminded him. "Do you really think you can afford to take a break??"

Alvin turned to look at Brittany. "It'll be really quick!" he offered before turning to Rebecca. "Be right back."

Brittany watched as Alvin turned and ran up the steps, heading for his bedroom. She threw Rebecca a warning glance before running after him. Brittany hurried up the steps two at a time and turned the corner.

"Alvin!!" Brittany declared the second the bedroom door was closed safely behind her. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for my soccer ball" Alvin answered as he ducked under his bed.

Brittany looked down and spotted the red checkered ball immediately. She walked quickly towards the ball and picked it up, then shoved it in-between an empty bookshelf before stepping casually in front of it. _He wouldn't be leaving any time soon. _

"That's not what I mean Alvin." Brittany huffed.

"Then what do you mean?" Alvin questioned, crawling out from under his bed.

"We were studying. Don't you think that's a little more important than a silly soccer game?" She asked. "Don't you think **I'M** a little more important than **HER**" she quietly added.

"Come on, Brittany." Alvin sighed. "You know I don't think that."

"Then what is it?! Are you choosing me over her or what?!!" Brittany declared.

"I just-"Alvin hesitated. "It's just a soccer game!"

"Yeah... that's what she wants you to think" Brittany answered smartly. "Listen to me, Alvin. She's bad news."

"And what makes you think that?" Alvin asked.

"I... I... I just know OK!" Brittany stammered.

"And how'd you come up with that?! You don't even know her!" Alvin questioned.

"But I know her type." Brittany pointed out.

"Wait... Are you jealous or something?" Alvin asked looking up, a small grin forming on his face.

"Of HER!!" Brittany almost screamed. "Don't make me laugh."

"Then what is it?" Alvin questioned.

"It's... It's nothing." Brittany finally answered.

"You are jealous! Aren't you?!" Alvin asked, smiling.

"Hey, look..." Brittany said bending down. She pulled the soccer ball out of its hiding place. "I found your ball." Brittany said, thrusting the sphere at him with all her might. It hit Alvin in the gut and fell into his open arms.

"I'm going home." she said through clenched teeth.

"Brittany! Wait!!" Alvin called, but she was already gone. The red clad chipmunk sighed clutching his stomach.

_I don't think I'm ever going to understand girls..._

-----------------------------

_I just reread this and realized I made a lot of mistakes. JEEZ. A missing quotation mark here, a few missing words there. UGH! I must have been incredible tired. Did I even look this over at all! Well, so I'm sorry bout that. If I missed anything more just tell me and I'll fix it. And don't forget to send me a review. It would mean the world to me. :) _


	3. Hurt

----------------------------

_I hope everyone's happy. I'm probably going to fail the 12th grade because of you but I had to write a bit more after getting this review. And man, you guys are YOUNG! Most of you anyway. I guess that's what happens when you write stories about talking chipmunks. Speaking of reviewers a reviewer asked me how old I was so let me just say *flips hair*"My online name's Star, I'm 17 years old, and I enjoy sappy movies, action flicks, angsty stories, cartoons, and long walks in the beach." lol. :D _

_-------------------------------_

_Hey, Brittany... I know we've never been anything more than friends... but I was hoping that maybe you could possible want to hang out with a complete and utter loser like me?_

UGH! This was stupid. Alvin could stand up in front of hundreds and hundreds of people, even sing to them but he couldn't even talk to a girl?!!! Well, not a REAl girl. BRITTANY!!! Brittany who'd he'd known his ENTIRE life! And he couldn't ask her a simple question. What was wrong with him?

Alvin licked his lips and quickened his pace. He'd be home soon now... not that he was heading there first or anything. He had waited for forever for this moment and he wasn't going to mess it up. Today... today was special... today he planned on finally acting on his feels that he'd kept stored away for the past three years, maybe longer. Today was the day he was finally going to ask out- _Rebecca?_

"Hi, Alvin!" Rebecca called waving to him from down the street. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh... walking home?" Alvin answered, questioningly.

The blonde nodded. Alvin noticed that her usual tomboy apparel had disappeared... vanished without a trace. And in its place was a pink pleated mini skirt and a baby blue tank top. She wore blue and silver bangles on her wrists and silver hoop ear rings. Her long blonde hair fell lazily at her shoulders; it had obviously been washed recently and even was curled.

"Wow" Alvin whispered, taking it all in.

"Yeah," Rebecca replied with a small grin. "Do you like?"

"I guess..." Alvin nodded. "I mean you look really pretty."

"Thanks, Alvin." Rebecca responded. "And... I was... um... wondering if you wouldn't terribly mind going to the movies with this weekend. With um... me?"

Alvin's eyes widened. Was she asking him out?! And then... it suddenly came together... the last piece to the puzzle. Showing up at his doorstep randomly, wearing perfume, giggling, the skirt, her hair... Rebecca liked him. She **really** liked him. Brittany... Rebecca... _Oh no._

"Well..." Alvin stopped. He was at lost for words. He couldn't say 'no' to Rebecca, it would be mean...rude. But he couldn't say yes either. It would be a lie. He didn't like Rebecca.

_Why am I cursed with these awesome looks?! _

He had to let her down...gently. "Rebecca... "Alvin spoke. "I... I really like you but-"

"That's a relief because I really like you too" Rebecca interrupted.

"No, you don't understand."

How was he supposed to do this? He didn't want to hurt her. But... he didn't want to date her either. He liked Brittany. _Brittany_.

Alvin slowly took Rebecca's hands and looked into her eyes, begging her to understand. "Look, Rebecca. You're a nice girl and everything and a great friend but... uh..." Alvin stammered, choosing his words carefully. "I just don't know you enough to like you like that." he decided.

"Oh..." Rebecca sighed. "It's Brittany isn't it?"

Alvin didn't answer. She sighed again.

"She doesn't like you... like I do, ya know" Rebecca said slowly. "And... she's so mean to you, to everyone... All the time"

"Don't you want a girl who actually cares about you?" Rebecca asked him slowly. She reached out her hand and lightly stroked his cheek, caressing it. "All the time?"

"I'm sorry" Alvin whispered looking down. "But, we can be... friends"

"So you don't like me."

"....No..."

"But you will" Rebecca insisted, suddenly pulling him to her. In just a few swift motions she had draped her arms around his neck, tilted her head, and was pressing her lips against his. She pulled away slowly.

Alvin stood there shocked for a moment, stone as a statue. There was a light crashing sound, then the bang of a window slamming shut. Alvin looked up towards where the noise had come from. And there, looking out of the left second story window of the house on the corner was Brittany. Her mouth was sketched in a deep frown and her eyes were wide with shock. Then... in a flash... she was gone.

"Brittany!" Alvin yelled. He quickly pushed away from Rebecca and charged towards the house at full speed... Leaving Rebecca standing there with only her thoughts to keep her company. _Why didn't he like her?_

--------------

Brittany slammed the window shut. She closed her eyes, but the image of the two kissing was permanently stretched onto the backs of her eyelids. Brittany leaned her back against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. She took in a sharp breath.

_I'd never choose her over you_

That's what he'd said wasn't it? She hadn't missed anything had she? So why was he standing there... kissing Rebecca... right outside of her HOUSE!!! He hated her. That's all there was to it. He wanted to see her cry. He wanted to see her in pain.

Why had she been so stupid? She was Brittany. She broke hearts not the other way around. Brittany rested her head on her knees. Tears stung her eyes, slid down her cheeks, and dribbled from her chin. There had to have been signs. Something to tell her he wasn't really into her. Some kind of hint.

She was the toughest out of her two sisters. She didn't cry. She was Brittany. She was the mean, pretty girl, you couldn't help but love. _Unless you were Alvin. _She hiccupped, her sobs growing louder. She just couldn't believe... that all this time... he had been playing her.

They'd been other girls before. So why was this one getting to her like this? She'd had other guys too. But... she never kissed any of them.

_He promised_

It wasn't fair! She didn't deserve this! How could he do this?! How could he hurt her like this? After everything he ever told her... After all the time he spent with her... All this time... He was waiting... Waiting...

Did he forget all the good times they had? All the sold out concerts? Looking at each other from across the stage, smiles on their faces as they listen to the roaring applause and screams. Grasping her hand tightly as they took their final bows, their sibling at their sides...

Brittany let the tears fall freely now. It hurt. It hurt more than the time she sprain her ankle when she few from the pyramid at a football game. It hurt more than all the hard times she'd had at the orphanage. It just hurt.

Brittany sniffled and blew her nose on her sleeve. Her dress was probably ruined and her eyes were no doubt red and puffy. But at that moment none of that matter. Maybe it hurt so much because she'd known Alvin so long. If a regular guy at school had done the same thing she would have brushed it off easy and been dating someone else before the week was over.

But it wasn't some other guy. It was Alvin. Alvin.

"Brittany?" she heard her older sister calling from down the hall.

Jeanette poked her head into their shared room. Her green eyes widened the moment they fell upon Brittany. She rushed over and knelt by her sister. "Brittany..." she asked slowly. "What's the matter?"

Brittany choked out a sob and threw her arms around her sister. They sat like that for a few moments. Jeanette hugged her sister tightly. "Brittany... what happened?" she asked.

"Yeah" a voice agreed from the door. Eleanor stepped into the room and made her way to where her sisters sat. "Are you ok?"

Brittany took a deep breath, and starting at the beginning began to explain exactly what she had seen. The girls listened intently, nodding every once in awhile and hugging her when it was over.

"Oh, Brittany" Jeanette whispered softly.

"I- I just can't believe that Alvin would do something like that." Eleanor said. "I mean... I know he can be a jerk sometimes but... I didn't think he'd ever do something to specifically hurt you.

"I guess..." Brittany shrugged pulling her knees to her chest.

"Talk to him about it" Eleanor suggested.

"And what if I hear that he really was just playing a cruel joke on me and her starts going out with Rebecca?" Brittany proposed.

"Then we do get him back, but that's not going to happen Brittany. " Eleanor assured her.

Brittany smiled, unsure of herself. Wow, that was a weird feeling. When has Brittany Miller ever been uncertain about anything?

---------------------------------------------

Only rewrote it twice this time. WHOO! I think that every girl has gone through something like this before. When a crush... well "crushed" you. :( I've been listening to Demi Lavato lately (DONT JUDGE ME!) and... so I wrote this. Her song "Don't Forget" it kinda inspired the chapter. Oh and wy does everyone still hate Rebecca. She's just trying to do the same thing Brittany's been doing. Stopping at nothing to get her man. :D I've been trying to get everybody to see it from her point of view but... I guess I'll have to try harder. Btw

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! It only takes a minute and it means the world to me!!!


	4. The New Player

_I'm going kind of nuts in this chapter... XD I decided to try something new... sort of stearing of the orginal charaters. It's hard doing them when they're older, ya know? XD Tell me if I need to rewrite this. Seriously you won't be being mean or crush my spirit or anything. It would help. ADVICE!_

---------------------

Jeanette looked down at her oatmeal and poked it with the end of her spoon causing a large air bubble to erupt, splattering bits of hot mush across the table. Normally she would never complain about something given to her but...

"Um... Ms. Miller?"

The kooky old woman whipped around from her spot at the stove to stare down her eldest 'daughter' and frowned. "Don't play with your food, Jeanette" she scolded. The chipette opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it realizing that an argument would be pointless.

"So... what are you going to do about Alvin" Jeanette asked turning to Brittany.

"I have a plan" Brittany informed her sisters.

Eleanor quickly chewed what was left of her toast and swallowed. "Like what?" she asked.

"I plan... to avoid him completely." Brittany announced. "If I never see him then I never see him with Rebecca. And if I never see him with Rebecca I can just go on like nothing ever happened."

"But, if you never see him again then he can't explain himself. And if he can't explain himself then ... you can't be even be friends anymore." Eleanor pointed out.

"He stopped being my friend a long time ago" Brittany sighed.

" And how are you going to avoid him anyway?" Jeanette spoke up. "He lives right across the street."

"I'll figure it out" Brittany said, wiping her mouth with her napkin. She quickly leaped out of her seat and began tossed her book bag over her shoulder. "Some people go their whole lives without ever speaking to their neighbors."

"Even if you mange to slip by him this morning well... what about the next day... and the next day... and the next?" Eleanor asked.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it" Brittany answered.

"Are you leaving already?" Jeanette asked, "We have another twelve minutes before the boys get here"

Brittany sighed. "I'm avoiding Alvin... remember??"

---------------------

Brittany quickly ran down the empty hallway clutching her school books to her chest. Her plan had seemed so simple when she'd thought of it this morning... but she never took into account exactly how much time she spent with Alvin.

Normally she walked with him to school but today she'd left ten minutes early... just to avoid him. She hadn't been to her locker all day because his was only seven down from hers. She'd stayed late in English class because his English class was right next to hers. She'd switched seats with Kenny Parker in math class because she usually sat next to Alvin. And now... now she had spent two and a half minutes in the Girls Locker room because she was afraid she'd run into him in the hallway. _But... her plan was working... _

"Brittany!!" someone suddenly called.

The chipette turned around... and there running towards her... was Alvin. _Oops, spoke too soon._ She had to think quickly. _What to do? What to do? _Brittany looked around for a place to hide but found nothing. She broke into a run and turned a sharp corner. She sped up, not even noticing that her classroom was on the other side of the school. She had to run. She had to get away. And then... BAM!!

Brittany suddenly found herself lying down on the hard tiled floor, her books and papers scattered around her. She blinked a few times, trying to make since of what had happened. And there... lying just inches away from was a boy. Brittany tilted her head, _a cute boy. He had messy brown hair, dreamy blue eyes and... _The boy brushed himself off and quickly stood to his feet. _He was tall..._

"Are you ok?" the boy asked her, reaching out his hand.

Brittany smiled sheepishly. "Yeah" she answered, taking it. He pulled her to her feet.

"Are you sure?" the boy asked again. "That was a nasty fall."

"Hmm..." Brittany nodded, looking him up and down. "Say, I've never seen you in school before. Hi, I'm Brittany Miller."

"Yeah," the boy answered. "From that band right? Y I'm Tommy Oliver."

((OOC: Bonus points for anyone who can tell me where I got that name from and who he was. I will love you forever and always if you can figure it out. HINT!!!! He was a crime fighter (sort of a superhero) on a TV show in the 90s XD))

"Very nice to meet you" Brittany replied, a wide grin on her face.

"Well... I'd hate to hit and run like this" said Tommy "but I gotta get going... I'm already late for class. "

Brittany laughed. "Me too... So, maybe I'll see you around?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "And I promise next time it won't be so painful."

Brittany sighed as she watched him disappear around the corner. Well... she was always told "When one door closes another opens" right? Maybe he was her second door. She could at least give it a shot. I mean... it's not like Alvin liked her in the first place, right? It's not like he ever had any real feelings for her at all.

--------------------

What was Alvin going to do? He tried apologizing... of course that only led to the door being slammed in his face. He even had tried coming over that day, seconds after it happen to explain himself... but her sisters wouldn't even let him onto the front porch! He thought that maybe if he hung out with Rebecca less then maybe Brittany would talk to him, but he'd blown her off three times and NOTHING.

Was this right? Was it right to juggle girls like this? To be stuck in the middle, with two incredibly awesome fudge sundaes waiting for you on both ends... But not being able to figure out which one was the banana split. Wait- Did he just compare girls, to ICE CREAM!!! Ice cream was good, but these were girls. Incredibly beautiful, wonderful, girls. Wait... but he didn't like Rebecca. Did he?

Rebecca liked sports, they had a lot in common, she had great hair, pretty eyes, a nice smile, she was funny, loved to laugh. Alvin liked her mostly because she wasn't like other girls. She didn't care if she "broke a nail" or "got all sweaty" she was too focused on the game. She was like a guy, but prettier, no chest hair, and she smelled a lot better. But there was more to it. She just... got him. When he was with her he didn't have to worry about anything. He could just be himself... and that was... ok.

But Brittany...Brittany was... amazing. Her sassy attitude, undeniable style and sense of fashion, the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled, the way her hand felt in his, the tingle that raced up his spine whenever he laid eyes on her. It was like... when he was with her he didn't have to think. He didn't even have to breathe. He just knew... everything would be alright. The earth could open up, a tidal wave could strike, and a tornado could lift up the houses... but as long as she was there. None of that mattered. And that feeling... that undeniable feeling... was amazing.

"Alvin?" a soft voice called, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Alvin stopped and gazed up. _Rebecca. _She was wearing blue capris, a matching white top, and dark blue Sketchers. Her straight blonde hair fell at her shoulders, one side tucked behind her left ear. Alvin grimaced... for once... she wasn't smiling.

"I wanted to talk to you." she said.

"I'm walking..."

"I'll walk with you." she offered.

Alvin nodded solemnly.

"So you like Brittany." she began.

"Yeah" Alvin answered in a whisper as they began walking.

"And I like you..." she added.

Alvin nodded again. "But I don't like you... at least not like that." he said looking up at her.

She nodded with a sad smile. "I gathered that much. But you do like Brittany. And now she's mad at you because of me."

"Pretty much"

"Well... I'm sorry about that. I am... really." Rebecca sighed. "It's just that- I've liked you for a long time Alvin. And I've been working up the courage to come and talk to you for years. You're not exactly an approachable guy."

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked. "I'm approachable."

"Alvin. You're like a movie star! You've recorded albums, you have concerts, and you've even got your own lunchbox!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" Alvin said with a wide grin.

"And then there's Brittany." Rebecca continued. "Captain of the cheer squad and the dance team, Leader of her own musical group, most popular girl in school and- and-"

"And what?" Alvin asked.

"And I'm just the girl next door." Rebecca finished.

"What do you mean? You live blocks away from me." Alvin asked in confusion.

"No. What I mean is I'm the ugly duckling. She's the swan. I'm the dork. She's the prom queen. Get me?"

"You're not a dork."

"An athletic one, yes I am. She's miss popularity. And I'm not. How can I compete with that?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Brittany and I have just known each other for a long time. We're a lot alike...ya know?"

"Yeah... I know" Rebecca answered, rolling her eyes.

"But we can be friends. I told you that."

"Yeah... so about Brittany. She's mad at you right?" Rebecca asked.

"You could say that." Alvin answered.

"So... why don't I talk to her?" Rebecca offered. "I'm the reason for the problem, right?"

"You don't have to..."

"But I want to. I'll explain everything to Brittany and... maybe if I'm lucky she won't kill me."

"But why would you do that... I thought you liked me. Why would you want to get us back together?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I do. And one day... you'll like me back. But I can't go ruining everyone else's life just because I'm having a bad day..." Rebecca explained.

"That makes sense... I guess." Alvin said slowly. "But you aren't going to like poison her drink or kill Brittany in her sleep or something.... Are you?"

"NO!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Don't tell me you think I'm an evil boyfriend stealing witch too."

"No- No." Alvin said quickly. "I just wanted to make sure... so we're friends... just friends?"

"Yes." Rebecca agreed. "So you wanna go play soccer or basketball or something?"

Alvin nodded and Rebecca looped her arm around his just as they turned the corner. "So are you on the boy's soccer team? Or are you doing track and field?"

"Soccer" Alvin answered. "I'm kind of a jock."

Rebecca laughed, rolling her eyes. She blinked and then... there was Brittany. Brittany and some guy... He looked familiar. Who was he? Alvin eyes grew wide. Brittany. Brittany was walking right at them. He glanced at Rebecca, the first instinct being to push her away. Not give Brittany any other reason to doubt him... but wait. Who was that with her? Tommy. Captain of the football team, Tommy. What was she doing??

_________________________________

_Ok. You're turn. Tell me what you think. Thumbs down. Thumbs up. Oh and if you do like it where did I get the charater Tommy Oliver from. THINK! Ok. Here goes nothing. I'm about to press the save button. No turning back now. ..... here we go. uh... any minute now...uh.... ....._


	5. Doubting

_Right now... Right now I am tired as dirt. No, I think dirt got just a bit more sleep than I did. It was a long night (too much homework), and then a long day (school), and now an even longer night. I wanted to go to bed but I already promised just about everybody that I'd update around this time and I kinda had most of it written so. Why not just finish? And so I did._

____________

She'd manage to avoid him for an entire week and now... There he was... with his witch of a girlfriend clutching his arm. _THAT TRAMP! _Brittany was so busy firing angry glares at Alvin she forgot to watch where she was going. Her heel caught in a crack and Brittany suddenly fell forward, but only for a moment. she recovered, quickly and pretended she was simply pulling up her stockings. _Nobody saw that right? _She looked back up, smiling flawlessly at Tommy before glancing back at Alvin.

Fine. He wanted to play that game... that was ok, because she could play to. She turned to Tommy just in time to catch him saying "And then I said "Well just go!" he chuckled laughing at his own joke. Brittany smiled, throwing her head back in laughter.

She shoved him playfully, "Oh, Tommy! You are SOOOO funny!!" she exclaimed.

Tommy raised his eyebrows in surprise. The joke really hadn't been THAT funny... but Brittany didn't notice. She turned casually to her left and gasped, as if just noticing that Alvin was now a few feet away from her.

"Oh hi, Alvin" Brittany called waving to him then nodding to Rebecca.

"Hi... Brittany." Alvin said slowly. "Um... can we talk?"

Brittany barely blinked. "I'm a little busy right now." She answered; she tucked a loose stand of hair behind her left ear before turning away. "Come on, Tommy." she said, locking her hand with his.

She tugged on his arm, pulling him quickly around the corner.

"Yeah, so SEE YOU..." Alvin called, but she was already gone. _What was that about?_ He wondered.

HA! _Did you see the looked on his face?!! PRICELESS! That would show him! She wasn't going to sit around and mope... no way. That wasn't her style. _Brittany smiled to herself. He looked jealous right? Yes! He was defiantly jealous. Which meant he still sort of cared about her right? Wait- why did she care again? Alvin was old news. He'd already forgotten about her. Why bother? But if he didn't care... why did he ask her to talk? Why would he care? He wouldn't... so maybe he did. Which meant maybe she did... and... She was very confused. Brittany sighed. Maybe-

"So what was up with that?" Tommy asked, snapping Brittany out of her thoughts.

"What? Up with what?" She asked him, perplexed. She had released his hand and now had her arms comfortably folded across her chest.

"You and Alvin," he reminded her. "I thought you guys were friends."

"Yeah..." Brittany sighed, letting her hands rest at her sides. "So did I"

"What happened?" Tommy inquired.

"We just had a fight." Brittany admitted. "Mind if we talk about something else?"

"Sure, so what are you doing tomorrow?"

Brittany thought for a moment. Tomorrow was Thursday, movie night at the Seville's but she couldn't go. Nope. Not this time. And Friday was band practice, should she skip that too? No, she was one of the lead singers. She couldn't just not come. That wouldn't be fair to everyone else.

"So are you doing anything?" Tommy asked again.

"No. I don't think so... maybe." Brittany answered.

"Well then _maybe_ we could do something together" he offered.

"Alright" Brittany nodded.

She was going to skip hanging out with the guys to hang out with... Tommy. That was weird. It was weird not talking to Alvin. Not coming over after school. Not calling him. Not talking in-between class. Things were just... weird.

"So I'm thinking about seeing that new scary movie 'Fright House'." Tommy was saying

_Scary movies? Alvin liked scary movies._ That reminded her off the time all the chipmunks had seen 'Disaster on 7th Street' even after Dave warned them not to. Theodore had spent the entire night hiding under his chair. Jeanette had screamed every time ANYONE opened a door. And Brittany had spent the whole night with Alvin, clutching onto his hand tightly whenever the monster appeared. Once she jumped so high out of her seat that she sent the bucket of popcorn flying. It landed, upside down on Alvin's head.

"So what do you think?"

"Um...ok" Brittany answered, unsure of what she'd just said yes to.

"So Brittany what are you into?" Tommy asked. "What do you like to do?"

"Singing and dancing mostly. My sisters and I are actually working on putting out another album." she answered with a smile.

"That's great!" Tommy exclaimed. "You guys have got a lot of talent."

Brittany looked up at him. "You- You've listened to our songs."

Tommy smiled sheepishly "My sister" he explained.

"So... Tommy. What are you into? Just football?" Brittany asked him.

Tommy shook his head. "A bunch of stuff. I really like sports but I also draw and stuff... sometimes. And I like music. I actually really would like to start my own band one day."

"Why don't you?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know... haven't had the time. I play the guitar but I'm not that good... and I'm not the best singer" he explained.

"That's what lessons are for." Brittany encouraged. "You should try it. You never know how it might turn out.

_Just look how it had turned out for her. _Sure, right now she and Alvin weren't exactly on speaking terms but... They did have a lot of great times. She probably would have never really gotten so close to the boys if it wasn't for music. She mostly just loved the feeling of being onstage. All eyes on you... it was... to say the least... fun.

The best part about being in the group is that there was always someone to back you up. I know it's hard to believe but... Brittany wasn't perfect. _Shocker, right? _She made mistakes just like everyone else. Once, during a sold out concert in New York she forgot the words to _Get Lucky_. And Jeanette stepped in for her. That's what sister's were for right? To get you out of tough jams and stop you from making an utter fool out of yourself in front of thousands of people. That's what friends were for. And even when certain friends were being complete jerks... that doesn't take away everything they did for you, right?

"So I'll see you later?" Tommy was asking her.

Brittany blinked. How the heck did they get to her house this fast? Had she listened to a thing he said? What had they even talked about? Everything was a blur.

"What?" Brittany asked, scrunching up her nose.

"I said so... I'll see you later?" Tommy repeated. A lock of brunette hair into his eyes and he reached up, pushing it to the side.

"Yeah... I'll see you, Tommy." Brittany said smiling.

"Bye" he turned around and Brittany stepped into the house.

She thought about it a moment then stuck her head back out the window. "Tommy!" she called.

Tommy turned around quickly. "Yeah"

"Thanks... for walking me home."

He smiled again. "Anytime" he called back before turning to leave again.

Brittany sighed closing the door behind her. There was only one thing left to do. And there was no avoiding it whatsoever. She had to speak to Alvin.

--------------------------------------

_And there it is. Oh and I have to ask you guys something. You see, I grew up with the chipmunks. And always conceived Brittany and Alvin to be the oldest... and then the second I joined this site. I got confused. Everyone seems to have their own opinions on who the oldest is. **So does anyone have any logical proof that can give me any kind of hint to who the oldest chipmunks are?**_

_And does it even matter? I mean... they're chipmunks. They were all born in a litter anyway, right? So if Brittany is the oldest is only by a few minutes or even a few seconds..._


	6. Time to Talk

**This is a majorly important chapter so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

----------------------------

Alvin bent down and laced his cleats, tying them in (almost) perfect knots. He rolled his shoulders, stretched his legs, and cracked his knuckles. He had to put his all into practice today. Alvin wanted to be captain of the team soo badly. Almost as badly as he wish Brittany would- _Whoa, what are you doing thinking of girls now? This is soccer practice!_

He ran onto the field and started the drills with the rest of the guys. He struggled, focusing intently on the task at hand... keeping his mind as far away from _Brittany..._

"ALVIN!!!"

Alvin blinked and turned around just in time to see the soccer ball, intended for him roll out of bounds.

"Pay attention, would you?" Jason, the team captain scolded him. _The former team captain, _Alvin reminded himself. _Last year's team captain..._

Alvin broke into a jog; he reached the ball and kicked it back towards his teammate. Looking at Jason... he couldn't help but think of Tommy. Tommy the football jock. Lucky for him in his hometown soccer was the main sport; football just... wasn't as popular.

_Tommy... _what was Brittany thinking? What did Tommy have that he didn't have? He was faster than Tommy. He was better looking than Tommy. And he was positive he could sing better than Tommy. But then why was Brittany hanging all over him? Why? Maybe it was just to get back Alvin, yeah that was it. Brittany didn't really care about this guy, did she?

Alvin nodded at the goalie, stepping forward to make his shot. He took a deep breath, aimed... and threw his foot forward. The goalie leapt into the air, trying to catch it but it slipped away from his grasp. Alvin grinned as the checkered ball soared through the net.

He turned and jogged over to finish his drills. _Dribble. Dribble. Pass. Catch. Dribble. Dribble. Kick. _Alvin, team captain... Captain Alvin... It had a nice ring to it, no?

--------------------------------------

"Let's go through this one more time!"

High V, step back, jump, kick, cartwheel, step back, herkie. The moves felt so natural to Brittany now. She'd been practicing them for two months now, making certain that her team knew them in their sleep. It was her routine after all. And she was certain that it would win them the regionals.

Low V, step up, slide, hip shake, rumba, step back, high V, toe touch. More importantly every step she made, every step she took was an inch closer to Alvin. Brittany had promised herself, sworn to her sisters to finally confront the young munk that day. Jeanette had offered to come with her but... what did she look like? Bringing her little sister to fight her battles for her?

"And...FREEZE!!" Brittany suddenly called out.

She leaped up from her position on the floor and turned to take a good look at her squad. Sarah's arms were stretched in a perfect high V, her mouth sketched in a perky smile, her chin straight up as if looking into the crowd. Jamie was lying down on the gym floor, legs spread in a wide split, teeth blaring, fist punched out in triumph. Yup, her team was ready.

"That was great girls!!" Brittany exclaimed.

There was a loud sigh as eleven fourteen and thirteen year old girls let out a heavy breath all at once. Brittany grinned. "Go home, rest, take a breather" she ordered. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

The pink clad chipette grabbed her ankle and rubbed her sore arms. Brittany smiled once more at her team before throwing a pink sports bag over her shoulder and hurrying out of the gym. She had to run if she was going to catch Alvin before he left soccer practice. But a voice stopped her.

"Britt, wait up!!"

Brittany grimaced but halted her steps. Why did people insist in calling her Britt anyway? They didn't call Alvin, Al did they? And Jeanette wasn't Jean. And Eleanor wasn't- ok. So sometimes Eleanor was Ellie... but that was different.

Brittany turned on her heel and frowned even deeper when she realized who it was. _Rebecca_. Why did that girl always seem to pop out of nowhere? Always running behind one of them, waving, calling their names... What was up with that?

"What do you want?" Brittany asked her.

Rebecca stopped just an arm's length away from the eldest chipette. "I wanted to talk to you"

Brittany blinked at her. "I would seriously love to bicker with you about something completely stupid, and make fun of the fact that your hair looks like a cat chewed it up, spit it out, and then sat on it but I have somewhere to be."

Rebecca self consciously patted down her long blonde locks before calling out to Brittany. "You're going to talk to Alvin right?"

Brittany stopped again and turned. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing." Rebecca said quickly. "I just thought you should know..."

"Know what?" Brittany inquired.

"That day... Alvin kissed me. Not the other way around." Rebecca lied. "I told him that you would be angry and he said he didn't care. He said.... he said he loved me"

Brittany's eyes grew wide. "He did?"

"Yeah," Rebecca nodded. "I just thought you should know..."

"Why- Why are you telling me this?" Brittany asked her.

"Because... I got tired of being a jerk." Rebecca admitted. "I just- If you still like Alvin and want to be with him then go for it. I just thought you should know the truth."

"Well... thanks for telling me." Brittany said sadly.

"No problem, Britt"

Brittany's left eye twitched, just for a moment. She looked up and without waiting for a goodbye she was out the door and running straight for the soccer field.

_Alvin loved her huh? It made sense... he kissed her. Rebecca really wasn't a tramp. She was a victim. She was hurt. She was A LYING PIECE OF CRAP!!!! Like she honestly expected Brittany to believe that!! How stupid did she think she was??? _

Brittany ran hard, pumping her bare legs back and forth. She hadn't had time to change, obviously so she was still wearing a plain white tank top with pink shorts, high knee socks, and gym shoes. She prayed she didn't smell.

--------------------

Alvin took a deep breath and calmly let it out. He stood on one of the white lines, facing the goal. Alvin licked his lips, taking careful aim. Then he lunged forward, kicking out his leg. The black and white checkered ball flew into the air, hitting the netting with a satisfying swoosh.

The entire field was empty now. The team had left at least thirty minutes ago for ice cream or something. But not Alvin... he needed to really think for once. When did life get so complicated? When did _girls_ get so complicated? When did **_everything_** get so complicated?

He sighed and broke into a run, chasing after his ball. He quickly picked it up and when he turned around.... there she was... there was Brittany. Her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, a white shirt, pink shorts... she must have come here straight from practice. Maybe this was some sort of sign... she'd come to him this time. She wasn't running anymore... Maybe...

"Hi" she breathed.

Alvin sighed, dropping his soccer ball at his feet. He slowly made his way over to her, stopping when he was a few yards away. "Hi" he whispered back.

"We need to talk" she explained.

Alvin nodded. "Yeah... we do"

"What's... what's going on with you and Rebecca?" she asked him, straight forward.

"Nothing. We're just friends..."

"That's not what she said."

"Do you believe her?"

"No"

"What's going on with you and Tommy?" Alvin asked.

Brittany looked down. "I don't know... he's just a friend"

Alvin nodded smiling. "That's good to hear" he said taking one step closer to her.

"Why?" she asked edging closer to him.

"Because... I missed you Brittany." He took two steps forward.

Brittany blinked back at him. "I missed you too." she began walking, not stopping until there was just a foot of grass in between them.

"Why- Why were you avoiding me anyway?"

"I thought you were dating Rebecca... you know...after The Kiss"

Alvin shook his head. "I was trying to tell her that me and her... would just be... you know... friends... when she kissed me"

"So... you don't like Rebecca?" Brittany asked.

"Oh I do." Alvin nodded.

"Then why did you..." her voice trailed off.

"Because the thing is, I like another girl **_way_** more."

"Oh"

They said nothing for a few moments.

"You want to know who it is." Alvin finally asked.

Brittany took a step back. "Not really" _Maybe this was a mistake._

"Brittany..."

"Yeah?"

"It's you."

"What?"

He took two swift steps towards her. "The girl I like." Alvin explained. "It's you. I like you"

Before she could respond Alvin leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips to hers. Brittany's eyes widened in surprised, and then closed. They stayed like that for ten full seconds before Alvin slowly pulled away.

Brittany gradually opened her eyes. "This whole time... you do?"

"Yeah, I do."

Brittany smiled. "I like you too. I just didn't think... didn't think you liked me."

"I didn't think you liked me. We were always fighting and you were always yelling..."

"Sorry about that." she whispered.

"It's ok." Alvin said, waving her off.

"So let's not fight anymore."

"Deal... and... Can I walk you home?" Alvin asked, uncertainly.

"That'd be nice" Brittany answered smiling.

Alvin grinned softly taking her hand in his. He had missed... everything about her. For a whole week he had no actual competition when he played video games (not that she could ever beat HIM). He had no one to talk to in English class. No study buddy... No holding hands... No...anything... Alvin slowly led Brittany off the field and away from the school, his soccer ball forgotten.

They walked together like that, in sweet silence... all the way to Brittany's porch. Alvin slowly released her hand and looked down. "So... I'll see you... tomorrow morning?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Brittany answered with a smile.

Alvin leaned in again, kissing her ever so lightly on her lips. He pulled away, blushing. "Bye!" Alvin called turning. He quickly walked back down the pathway and across the street to his own home. Brittany let out a sigh. She was on Cloud 9. She was the essence of bliss. She was...

"Bye"

-------------------

**Aww, that was nice. I liked it. lol. I wanted to hurry up and finish this. Even though it's 2:12 am. On a school night I might add. And my friend kept telling me to go to bed and I'd go "NO!!! I have to finish this! I have to find out what happens!!!" I think I really like this story ****J And not just because I wrote it. So anyways. **

**REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! Oh and if you noticed I correct the last chapter. To all the people who told me that Simon was the oldest before. "IN YOUR FACES!!! I TOLD YOU ALVIN WAS OLDER SO.... YEAH!!!" lol. thanks for everyone who helped me out there. REVIEW!!! **

**Come on!! Please!!! The more reviews I get the faster the chapters come!!!**


	7. Chick Fights and Butterflyz

-------------------

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed ****J it's good hear that you liked that chapter just as much as I did :D Almost every single one of you said "AWWWW" lol. And one of your reviews gave me a really good piece of advice (not that all of you don't help me in some way). So an even bigger thanks to_ Vinilla Chinchilla_. You rock so hard girlie.**

**--------------------------------  
**

**WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD LANGUAGE AND SWEAR TERMS!!!! **

**lol, my 13 year old sister helped me with some of the dialog so you know it's not that bad. XD**

"Hey," Brittany called running to Alvin with her sisters trailing behind her.

Alvin approached her slowly, his brother's beside him; "Hey" he called back.

"What's up?" She asked, enveloping him in a soft hug. He squeezed back and slowly pulled away, just far enough to kiss her. She kissed back, firmly pressing her lips against his. Alvin leaned more into the kiss, reaching out to hold Brittany gently.

"Hmmphf" Eleanor said clearing her throat.

"Uh... guys?" Simon asked.

The two slowly pulled apart, then leaned in once more for a soft kiss. Brittany turned to her sisters "Ready?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "We were waiting for you." she reminded her.

Jeanette sighed, "Brittany did you at least settle everything with Rebecca before...um..." her voice trailed off.

"It's none of her business." Brittany answered with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll take that as a no" Eleanor reported, with a soft grin.

"Well she knows..." Jeanette murmured.

"Why do you say that?" Simon asked her.

"Because she's right there" with that the blue clad chipette pointed forward at the girl leaning up against a locker. Her hair was tied in two long sporty pigtails; she wore pink sweatpants and a matching jacket.

"I don't think she saw us, though" Alvin was saying.

Rebecca turned around for just a moment, her eyes meeting Brittany's, and then narrowed before she looked away. "Oh. She saw." Brittany replied, angrily.

"So does this mean you two will stop fighting now?" Theodore asked, referring to Brittany and Rebecca.

"No. This is far from over." Brittany answered, gritting her teeth. "Now it's time for revenge."

Jeanette sighed. "Has anyone ever told you that two wrongs don't make a right?"

"But they do make a U-TURN" Alvin said with a smirk.

Jeanette sighed again, shaking her head in shame.

"She's a dirty, lying, backstabbing, witch." Brittany continued.

Rebecca swallowed. They'd seen her. Brittany had seen her. She couldn't turn back now, no. That would just be admitting that she was scared. And right now, she was shaking in her Sketchers. But she couldn't let HER know that. Popular girls could smell fear, or so she had heard.

Rebecca turned around in one single sift motion. She slowly began moving her feet, begging her wobbly ankles to hold out. She clenched her fist, gritted her teeth, and furrowed her eyebrows. No way was Ms. Frilly Pants going to scare her, no way in hell.

"Britt," Rebecca called out.

Brittany turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, what do you want?" She stepped forward away from her friends and began walking towards Rebecca.

"I need to talk to you." Rebecca answered. She stopped just a foot from the chipette.

Brittany pursed her lips and clucked her tongue. "So?"

"I'm sorry I did all those rotten things to you, I'm sorry I lied." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, I bet you are." Brittany remarked rolling her eyes.

A crowd was gathering now. Even they could sense the tension building. They wanted a fight.

"So... you... forgive me...." Rebecca asked slowly.

"No..." Brittany answered, shaking her head. "Why don't you do as all a favor and stick that fake ass apology right back up your skinny... bony... butt.... "

Rebecca's eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat. She quickly recovered. "As soon as you gather your country sisters and head back to the orphanage where you belong." she shot back.

There was a gasp in the crowd, then a round of "OOOOO"'s. But Brittany held strong, her face unreadable. "You can say whatever you want about Alvin."

"HEY!!" the chipmunk cried from behind her.

"You can say whatever you want about me, "Brittany continued. "But don't you EVER say another word about My SISTERS!"

Rebecca gulped. _This was a mistake. _She looked around anxiously for a way out, but the mob was like thick netting, and she was the fish. TRAPPED.

"What is your problem anyway?!" Brittany wanted to know. "Most people would be able to take a hint, but no. Not you."

"I don't have a problem!" Rebecca insisted. "I just know what I want. And I take it."

"You do?" Brittany questioned. "Just like that?"

"Just. Like. That." Rebecca repeated.

"Fine" Brittany said. She turned around and walked away. _Just like that... _Rebecca's eyes widened. She was leaving. Really leaving... What did this- But no. She wasn't leaving. Brittany grabbed Alvin by his hand and half pulled him half dragged him back to where she had been standing before.

"Then take him." Brittany ordered shoving the chipmunk forward.

Rebecca stared at Brittany, obviously confused. Brittany glared back, her eyes firing daggers at the girl, daring her to make another move.

"Just like that, right?" Brittany asked her. "You want him. So take him."

Alvin looked back and forth between the two, unsure of what to do. _When did he get into all of this? And what was Brittany thinking? Was he just some object? Were they seriously going to duke it out for him? Hmm... maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Two girls... fighting over... him. THIS WAS AWESOME!!!!_

"I-"Rebecca stopped. She swallowed.

"Take him!" Brittany yelled again.

Rebecca reached out but immediately dropped her hand, looking down.

"No?" Brittany asked her.

Rebecca didn't answer. She was afraid to.

"Then stay away from me and my friends." Brittany ordered, taking Alvin's hand back. She held it tightly, wrapped in her own and pulled him through the crowd. "You've already embarrassed yourself enough."

Rebecca watched as Brittany and Alvin slowly disappeared, their siblings followed. And then the crowd departed ... leaving only...her. Rebecca. Alone once more. She couldn't believe she'd sunk so low. So low... for a guy. Sure it was Alvin Seville but she did have her dignity. What was left of it anyway...

What was wrong with her? She had done everything but get down on her hands and knees and beg!! **_Wait, you think that would work?_**WAIT! WHAT!? HUH? What was she thinking?! She didn't even know anymore.

Rebecca slowly sunk to her knees. She had no friends... and now the entire 7th grade not only thought she was a stalker but now she was... a punk... a loser... she was the -

"Are you ok?"

Rebecca looked up, in utter defeat and was surprised by the dark blue eyes that blinked back at her. It wasn't Alvin... Just some other guy. Rebecca sighed and looked back down. "I'll be fine..." she whispered sadly.

"Alright, well... you probably shouldn't be sitting on the floor." Tommy told her. "Who knows when the last time this place was vacuumed."

She nodded numbly but didn't stand. "I am. Such. A loser."

"No." Tommy told her. He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her to her feet. "You're not. You shouldn't say those things about yourself."

"Easy for you to say. You don't even know me"

"That's true" Tommy said. "But you don't seem like one. I think you just got a little carried away "

Rebecca looked up at him skeptically. "A little?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Ok, so a lot. But you'll be fine." Tommy assured her.

Rebecca nodded. "I guess...thanks....um....?"

"Tommy"

"Tommy" Rebecca repeated. "Thanks Tommy, I'm Rebecca by the way." she said reaching out her hand.

He grasped it. "I know"

"You know?"

"Yea" His fingers lingered on hers for just a moment longer before pulling away. "And ,so you had one not so glamorous day."

"Month" Rebecca corrected.

"Ok. But things will get better." he promised, turning to take his leave.

Rebecca nodded again as she walked away. _I think it already has..._

------------------------------------

**_Butterflies_**

That's what Brittany was feeling at the moment. Alvin touched her cheek and she absolutely melted. Her undeniable confidence, her bravery, her attitude, everything, went down the drain. For once she was clueless, defenseless, and fragile. For the second time in less than a month she didn't know what to do. And for once, she didn't care. It felt like at any moment her head was going to explode, her chest was going to cave in, the world would end. And... she liked it.

Alvin reached for her hand, intertwining them together. He caressed her cheek with the other looking boldly into her eyes. Brittany's heart fluttered when they kissed.

"So what are we?" Brittany asked him as she pulled away.

"What are you talking about?" Alvin asked.

"I mean... what are **_we_**? Is there even a **_we_**? Am I just some girl? Am I your friend? Am I... Am I more?"

"I don't know!" Alvin exclaimed, shrugging her off.

"You can't just not know" Brittany snapped. "You kissed me... that means SOMETHING."

"It means I like you" Alvin offered.

"But am I your girlfriend?"

"Do you want to be?" Alvin asked her.

"I want YOU to want ME to be" Brittany explained. "Stop playing hard to get, Alvin. And just ASK ME."

"You need to be asked?"

"I want to be asked. It's what people do."

Alvin took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? Why does it even matter?"

"Alvin-"

"Brittany... would you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany was taken back for a moment but then she smiled and leaned in, kissing him again.

----------------------

_I'm sorry!! I wanted to update way sooner but school got in the way. And now that I was this far into this story I knew I'd have to start bringing it to a close... but I didn't know how I wanted it to end. Or how to end. To be honest... I kind of suck at endings. So saying that **I want to thank every single one of you who reviewed. **I really wanted to have a list of you all but I'm kind of tired and I have this whole assistant teaching thing bright and early tomorrow morning. **But I do appreciate every single review and you guys help me write this thing. You really do!!! ** Seriously. You have NO idea how helpful one review can be.  
_

So you know what you should do right now.... right??? **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **And don't forget to wish me luck with my teaching!! lol. THEY'RE KINDERGARDENERS!!! I love them but man. this will be tough.


	8. The Soccer Game

_This is **the last and final chapter** of 'That Other Girl' and even though I still know next to nothing about soccer, the entire chapter wraps around a soccer game. I guess because **the last real 'Alvin and The Chipmunks' episode I saw **was **when the boys were playing soccer... and Eleanor wanted to be on the team **but they said that only boys were allowed. And I'm telling you... She was **WICKED **awesome. Those who remember that episode know what I'm talking about. _

-----------------------------

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_**

It was a cool spring day, and everyone had gathered out for the girl's soccer game. And when I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE. From the dorks to the nerds, jocks to the worms, and brains to the major pains... the entire school had shown up to cheer their team on to victory. And the home team needed all the support they could get! The Eagles were going up against their greatest rivals, the Tigers. The Tigers had won every game they ever played, six consecutive years in a row. But not this year... no. This year the Eagles had something they'd never had before. This year they had a chipette as their team captain.

At least that's what Brittany told herself. She wasn't leading them, no. Soccer wasn't her thing. She understood it well enough, and given a ball she could put up a pretty good fight but she was too much into cheerleading to ever really give it a go. No, the chipette we're talking about here was her youngest sister, Eleanor Miller.

Brittany smoothed the back of her white, pleated skirt out and pulled at her soft long sleeved periwinkle pink hoodie with the words 'CHEER' displayed on the back, before taking a seat on the clean bleacher. She had spent at least two hours on the outfit. Making sure she looked casual, but cute; sweet, but not like she was trying too hard. As Eleanor had pointed out, maybe it wasn't necessary to spend so much time deciding what to wear; it was just a soccer game. But HEY! She WAS the most popular girl in school... she had been voted 'Most Stylish' two years running... She had an image to maintain. Speaking of images...

Brittany smiled as Alvin approached her; long sleeved red top with a bold golden 'A' emblazoned on it and light blue jeans. He smiled back, taking a seat next her. Brittany grinned as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"I like your skirt" he whispered lightly in her ear.

"Thanks." Brittany whispered back, pecking him lightly on the lips. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

It's not that Brittany was the type of girl to get stuck on images. There were things way more important than the way you looked. And she also wasn't the type of girl who simply dated the quarterback just because "they looked cute together". No, all that was a coincidence. She just happened to be the head cheerleader... and was it her fault if Alvin really was good at sports? And about looking good together? That was a definite yes.

She giggled as Jeanette took a seat on the opposite side of her. "Game start yet?" Jeanette wanted to know.

Brittany shook her head. "They're warming up I think." she guessed, looking down on at the field. "Sorry, I haven't really been paying attention."

Jeanette smiled; she could see Eleanor rolling her eyes already. Jeanette glanced around at all the familiar faces...classmates... but none of them were the one she was searching for. Where was Simon? He had mentioned something about an assignment at home... said he might be late. So that left her with what? Being a third wheel on a date with a bunch of love birds. Perfect.

It wasn't like she was high on the friend scale. What was she supposed to do now? She hadn't even really wanted to come to the soccer game, simply because she knew everyone was going to be there. She didn't do things that were "in". But Brittany had insisted, "Everyone is going to be there, Jeanette. As in if you're not then you won't have anything in common with anyone! We're talking about stepping through the door to becoming a social outcast!"

"Hey, Jeanette"

The blue clad chipette smiled at the sound of her name. "Hi, Simon" Jeanette's grin grew wider as she gazed behind her friend. "Theodore"

"Hey" Simon said again.

"Hi" Jeanette half whispered as he took a seat next to her.

"Do you think Eleanor will do any good?" Theodore asked, staring out onto the field.

Eleanor glanced up at him and waved. Brittany grinned back, throwing herself up from her seat. "GO ELLIE!!" she screamed, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, I think she'll do just fine." Jeanette told Theodore smiling. "She's been practicing almost every day."

"Well, what do you expect?" Brittany asked them. "She is MY sister."

"And who do you think helped her practice?" Alvin added.

"My sister has natural talent." Brittany informed him. "She didn't NEED you to help."

Jeanette sighed, she sensed a fight coming... any minute now... wait for it...

"But I'm glad you did" Brittany said taking hold of Alvin's arm.

_Or... Not._

Jeanette and Theodore exchanged looks. _This... could get some getting used to._

"Hey, game's starting" Simon called out just as the ball was dropped.

"Right" Jeanette said. She looked at Simon, then at the field, and then down at her hands. She sighed placing them out on either side of her legs.

She bit her lip, watching the game intently as the ball zoomed back and forth across the field. Every once in awhile Alvin would scream something at the referee or leap to his feet calling out. It actually was a pretty good game; the teams went back and forth... neither of them ever staying ahead for very long.

She was paying so close attention that she almost jumped when something took her hand. She looked down, realizing that "something" was Simon. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest, her cheeks burning furiously. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting for just a moment before both sets darted back to the field, their hands unmoving.

The halfway mark was called and both teams took a break. Eleanor inhaled a deep breath, bending down to stretch her calf muscles. She felt anxious, excited, and eager to get the game over with. The Lions... they were tough... they played hard... not to mention dirty. But Eleanor had faith. They'd win. Without a doubt.

"Hey, Eagles?!" Eleanor yelled calling her team forward.

They all gathered around her and waited as she explained the next play. "Listen, their pretty tough... but that's ok. Because we're pretty fast. We can do this!"

"So what's the plan, cap?" a voice asked.

Eleanor turned to look at the girl, Rebecca. She wasn't butting in or appearing out of nowhere... not this time. Rebecca was on the team, first string too. She was a total jerk but she was pretty good at soccer... not just pretty good... she was great. Not as better than Alvin or Eleanor of course, but... what did you expect?

"We're going to run play five. We need to score so if you see any openings... take it." Eleanor ordered. "Eagles on three!"

The team gathered in a circle, their shoulders touching, hands draw to the inside of the circle. **"ONE!!! TWO!!! THREE!!! EAGLES!!!"**

-------------------------------

**Just a friendly reminder to review when you're done reading.**

Eleanor had the ball, she was going, and she was surging, diving, jumping, and soaring! She dipped left and continued to move forward, dodging any oncoming traffic. This was the big leagues, they were tied and there were only three minutes left.

She had to score! Her legs and arms ached from running, her heart pounded on the verge of breaking open but she couldn't stop. Not now. She was close... so close. And then-

"Ugh..." Eleanor groaned as a red and white uniform clashed firmly against her green. She fell hard on her left side, pain surging up and down her leg. She looked up quickly; just in time to see said uniform twist, going the opposite direction Eleanor had come, pushing the ball along with her. Eleanor turned, her eyes locked with her fellow team mates. "Sarah, Bethany!!" she screamed. "Don't let her score!!"

The two girls in question nodded quickly before taking off. Eleanor sighed, quickly climbing to her feet. A play... she had written dozens of plays... not to mention those she'd gotten from Alvin... There had to be one for this situation. There had to be.

Eleanor broke into quick sprint, running towards the ball. It was more than half way down the field by now, and there was no way Eleanor was going to make it there before the player had a chance to score. And the player... she was good, really good. The girl was faking and dodging Ellie's team like crazy. She could not be stopped!

Then just when Eleanor thought it was all over there was a clash, a steal, the ball went high up into the air, came down... and then...disappeared. Eleanor continued to run, as hard as she could this time. They COULD NOT loose. THEY JUST COULDN'T!

"Eleanor!!" someone yelled.

Eleanor looked up and suddenly... of all people... Rebecca was running at her, dribbling the ball back and forth between her two feet, a white number five bolding displaying on her army green uniform.

Eleanor silently nodded at her and quickly turned around, her legs pumping with all their might. Rebecca gritted her teeth and kicked the ball high into the air; she leaped up and hit it. The ball bounced of her head and went soaring forward just as Rebecca came crashing to the ground.

This was it. All or nothing. Eleanor gazed up as the ball flew out, over her head. She ran harder... and faster. And just as the ball was coming down to touch back on the Earth Eleanor bounded high into the air delivering a sweet and précised kick.

The ball zoomed through the air at a break-neck speed. The goalie sized it up, hands out stretched, ready to catch the hurtling object. She leaped into the air, sure that she had it.... but no... it was gone... slipped right through her fingers. The goalie cursed as she fell to the ground and the ball slowly slid out of bounds.

Eleanor turned her eyes on the referee... and waited. The navy blue vested man stepped forward, starring at the line and then the ball as if measuring the space in between. He nodded and motioned to the crowd, blowing his whistle approvingly.

The green clad chipette let out a squeal, jumping high into the air. Her team surrounded her, screaming and yelling. The crowd was on its feet, roaring! THEY WON!!!! Jeanette and Brittany ran to her side, throwing their arms around her.

"That was great!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Yeah good job, Ellie" Brittany agreed with a grin.

"That was AWESOME!" Alvin yelled as he approached them.

"Great um... kick" Simon congratulated.

Eleanor smiled. "Thanks Simon."

"That's was wonderful, Eleanor..." Theodore said. "I mean... you played _really_ well."

"Thanks Theodore" Eleanor said wrapping her arms tightly around him, she smiled pulling away.

The chipmunks grinned as the crowd slowly parted. Eleanor's teammates whooped and screamed as they led a parade off the field. Betty Nelson grinned, waving goodbye to them as she left with her parents.

"Great game, Eleanor!" Rebecca called back before running to the sidelines throwing her arms around a quarterback's shoulders. Tommy grabbed her waist and lifted Rebecca high into the air, twirling her around several times before setting the girl back on her feet. The two smiled, their eyes meeting before enveloping in a deep kiss.

Brittany gritted her teeth "WHEN did THAT happened!?" Brittany exclaimed, pointing at the couple.

Eleanor shrugged, "A few weeks ago I guess. I don't know..."

Brittany turned to glare at her sister, "And you didn't TELL ME!!"

"I didn't think you cared" Eleanor admitted.

Alvin swallowed, looking at her from the corner of his eye, listening intently for her reply.

"I don't." Brittany answered taking hold of Alvin's hand. "So what are we doing after?"

"We could go to the theme park," Jeanette offered, as the group began to walk off the field.

Simon shrugged. "Ok"

"No, rollercoaster's" Theodore declared with a wave of his hands.

Eleanor giggled. "Theodore..."

"We could ride the Ferris Wheel, Jeanette" Simon said looking at his friend.

"I always wanted to win one of those gigantic teddy bears!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"I could... win one for you, Eleanor" Theodore offered.

"Really?" she asked him.

"I want to ride _Thunder Mountain!" _Alvin exclaimed punching his fist forward.

"And the new _Fearless_ ride!" Brittany agreed. "You're supposed to zoom through a came, do three loopy loops, and then-"

"I thought we weren't gonna ride the rollercoaster's" Theodore sighed.

"Come on, Theodore." Eleanor said, taking his hand. "It'll be fun. I promise"

"Ok" Theodore agreed blushing.

"Let's go to the gift shop too. I want one of those cute new purses." Brittany told them. "They come in twenty seven different colors."

"However will you choose?" Simon asked, sarcastically.

"And we should ride _Dracula's Castle _too! I hear it's so scary it makes your hair stand up on end! When Jerry Michaels rode it last week, HE PUKED!" Alvin exclaimed.

"That's... gross." Brittany said, grimacing.

"You're just scared" Alvin taunted.

"No I'm not." Brittany objected. "I just think it's stupid."

"Prove it!"

"Prove that it's stupid?" Brittany asked him.

"No, prove that you're not scared. Ride it with me" Alvin told her.

"Ok"

"Ok?" he asked. "So you'll do it."

Brittany nodded. "Yup, but not because of your stupid, immature, behavior... "

"Then why?"

She shrugged "Because I actually really want to ride it" she admitted.

"OOO, Can we buy some cotton candy?" Theodore asked, smiling thoughtfully.

**THE END**

-----------------------------------

_And that's it boys and girls, mostly girls. Thank you so much for reading my story!! I appreciate it!! ^_^ Since this was the last chapter I really wanted to clear up any questions you guys had. So I hope I did. XD I also didn't feel it was right that I left the rest of the chipmunks pretty much out of this story with no news about how the others were feeling about each other. So this was it. _

_tell me what you thought. And if you haven't yet please check out my other chipmunk stories, one of which I have yet to finish but have not forgotten. Don't worry it will be finished. But... first I have another project. So expect a new story soon._

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! For those of you who have been there since I first joined all the way to those who just started reading... even if this is my only story you've ever read. THANK YOU! ****J Oh and...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
